


Vampires Pick Dare

by LouLa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Making Out, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you have to be afraid of when you are immortal and unbreakable during a truth or dare game? Only the truth could hurt you. A truth or dare game between Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Bella gets a bit steamier than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Pick Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Strae for betaing.

Boredom and vampires were two of a kind. Who would have thought that you could be bored with an infinite supply of money and the ability to be almost anywhere and back in one day?

Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie had taken Renesmee out to hunt, Jake was probably tagging along, never far from Nessie's side.

Edward and I would have snuck away for a little "us" time, but because Emmett was in plain sight and he wouldn't have let us, he was bored too. Jasper and Alice were making, breaking, and rebuilding card castle after castle, whilst Emmett tried to penetrate his granite skin with tool after tool, hoping to leave a mark. Edward seemed content enough staring at my feet but I was losing my mind.

I can't believe I was actually going to say it, but boredom just did make me a bit crazy. "Alice, let's go shopping," I said, a bit whiningly because well, it was shopping.

Every eye in the room turned towards me, shocked that _the_ Bella Cullen just requested a shopping trip. Alice was the first to react, dashing to my side and successfully pulling me over the back of the couch, to her keys, and out the door.

We both got into her yellow 911 Turbo and she sped out of town faster than a bullet – Charlie didn't have a chance of catching us, even if he did manage to pick us up on radar. Port Angeles, usually an hour away, was a short twenty minutes with Alice driving, which put the usually four hour trip to Seattle at just a hour away. Without any deliberation, Alice saw the answer to her unasked question and drove straight through Port Angeles, towards the big city.

I was already regretting this, I would be just as bored out of my mind in the car and mall as I was with Edward staring wordlessly at my toes. It was too late though.

"Oh, those are cute," Alice said unexpectedly.

I was momentarily confused, then I figured she must have flashed on something we would find in the store. I shook my head and watched the scenery pass by, counting the trees as we passed them, trying to amuse myself.

Alice hummed happily along with the loud, blaring rock song that blasted from the speakers. I was at one thousand trees already, and growing bored with my little game.

The drive seemed to take too long, even though Alice was driving fast enough to burn the rubber right off her tires. She wove through the long, packed roads of the city with simplicity, hardly even watching where she went, but knowing exactly how to get through the mess of metal. The sky was dark and gray, as usual, and it was a Saturday. I guess vampires weren't the only ones that got bored.

As we entered the parking lot, she slammed on the brake, wrinkled her perfect little nose for an eighth of a second then put the car in reverse and sped backwards through the parking lot, whipping easily into a just freed parking space. I laughed and shook my head again as Alice cut the engine and climbed out of the car with a small giggle.

I got out of the car and Alice hooked her arm through mine as we forced a human pace. I concentrated on not breathing, though looking like I was. Why take the risk if I didn't actually have to? Alice knew the answers to her questions before she asked them and knew the questions I was going to ask before I said them, so talking wasn't a requirement either.

The hundreds of heartbeats still managed to make my throat burn, even without the scent of the blood. I could feel my eyes burning with impossible tears at the thought of how much Edward must have suffered when I was still human. Every heart fluttered rhythmically, the pulsing blood coursing hot through the veins, their jugulars bouncing, begging to be torn into.

I wouldn't do anything, but it was a bit difficult not to think about it. I may have been human once, but I wasn't anymore. I let the natural thoughts be there, not getting angry for something I couldn't necessarily control completely, though I'd never let myself act on the longing. I was not human, I was a being with natural urges; urges that needed to be pushed back.

It was so incredible how ironic it was that I used to get nauseous at the thought of blood and now it made my throat burn with hunger. The sight of blood used to make me faint and now it made me strong and thirsty.

Alice and I walked through store after store, her chattering excitedly whenever she spotted something remotely buyable, while I remained silent. I wouldn't make this mistake again. I guess, technically, having something to concentrate on was better than nothing.

As we easily carried close to a hundred pounds worth of new clothes and toys for Renesmee, there was a minor incident with a bystander who thought he had a chance.

If I would have been breathing, I would have smelt the man closing in on us from behind, and if I would have been paying attention, I would have noticed the smirk on Alice's lips. I did hear his footsteps and heartbeat drawing closer, but I assumed he was going around, not sensing the adrenaline or testosterone pumping through his body.

A soft, easily breakable hand grasped my left butt cheek from behind and for a few life changing milliseconds, I considered tearing that hand clean off of his body. I remembered my family and the rules and simply kept walking, as humanly as possible.

"Your ass is like steel! Do you work out?" came the voice of the man behind me.

I turned around and flashed an intimidating smile that made the man…boy freeze. He shrank back at my sharp, pearly white teeth. I took a step towards him, smiling warningly and he took a step backwards.

"Work out? Yes, lots of running," I said with a bit of a hostile tone in my voice. I snapped my teeth at him, just for the heck of it, and he flinched, looking like he might pee himself.

I turned back to Alice, hooking her arm again. "Boys!" she chimed with a giggle.

I laughed too, using up my only supply of breath and didn't bother taking one in, just in case. We resettled with our bags into the Porsche and started back towards home.

"What are we going to do when we get home?" I asked Alice.

She thought, probably checking to see if she would flash. "Doesn't look like much. It seems like the others are still out."

I sighed. More of nothing. "Hmm," Alice hummed.

"What?" I asked, curious about the smile that was starting to form on her lips.

"Well…" She looked over at me and scrutinized me for a moment. What was this all about? I raised my eyebrows expectantly at her. "I foresee a game of truth or dare starting."

I nodded. "I think we are all bored enough to play truth or dare."

"Oh!" Alice said, giving me a huge grin.

"What?"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise for you, but it seems this game may lead somewhere the boys don't expect it to."

"Oh?" I asked, wanting an elaboration.

She looked at me, still smiling. "Well, I already know you agree eventually, since I've seen it happening, but now we just have to figure out how we _make_ it happen."

Was she being purposely obscure? "What, Alice?"

"Okay," she said, then explained what was to happened and a plan of attack.

I disagreed with the whole thing at first, but she said to just go with it, she saw me giving in eventually anyways. Deep down, it did sound…interesting to me. So, our plan was agreed on, and my task was to keep my mind firmly closed to Edward and set the plan in motion after a few "tame" rounds of the game.

When we were about 5 miles from the serpent driveway, Alice started verbally translating a Hindu text to Portuguese, blocking Edward thinking of boredom behind the translation. I kept my features perfectly calm and normal, bored. Alice pulled into her parking space, right next to mine, in the vastly oversized garage.

Edward met us there. He gave Alice a confused, scrutinizing look, hearing her thoughts and probably coming to the conclusion quickly that she was blocking him, but he seemed to let it go and came to sweep me off my feet.

I rolled my eyes as he carried both me and my bags towards the house. "This is ridiculous. I'm no feeble human. Edward, please put me down before I make you."

That last one made him laugh. He stole a quick kiss, one that would have even been considered chaste for human Bella, but anything more would have put my teeth on edge with want. Somehow, he knew this.

"Humor me, love," he said, leaping up the stairs to the back door that was ajar as Alice had just been through it.

Alice was already giving the detailed rundown of our purchases to both Jasper and Emmett. I wondered vaguely if Jasper was sensing something as his eyes quickly darted from Alice to me, then back again, but I quickly pushed that from my mind to avoid any stronger feelings on the subject.

I was starting to disbelieve Alice had even seen anything. It didn't seem likely that Edward, of all people, would agree to the dare. I really had to stop thinking about it because Jasper was looking at me from the corner of his eye again.

Alice chattered on and on to a silent, nodding Jasper and a seemingly ignoring Emmett about Renesmee's new Tiffany's necklace, her own new Louis Vuitton peep-toe pumps, and my Dolce & Gabbana handbag. She was good at normal.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked quietly into my ear.

I shrugged. "Just bored still."

Edward turned his head very slightly in Emmett's direction and Emmett had his eyebrow raised at Edward, daring him. Edward sighed and growled just slightly. "Well, we're stuck here," he said angrily. "What do you want to do?" He asked more calmly.

I shrugged again. "What do you want to do?"

This time he shot a malicious glare at Emmett who was chuckling to himself. "Doesn't matter to me Bella," he spoke sweetly, while still glaring at Emmett.

I sighed boredly. "Emmett, what do you want to do?" I asked.

Emmett grinned broadly. "Oh don't worry about me, Bella, I'm having tons of fun."

Edward growled to himself again and I wondered what happened while Alice and I were gone. I looked back and forth between Emmett and Edward and knew that this little plan wasn't going to work even if Alice saw it happen.

Alice cleared her throat and gave me a very pointed look. Oh right, this all had to do with me. If I didn't believe it would happen, it wouldn't because it was my job to do the convincing while Alice showed Edward small parts of the proof. Everyone knew I was a bad liar, if I truthfully wanted something, Edward would do it. I truthfully was intrigued greatly by this and Alice seemed excited about it. So the plan set forth.

I let the boredom stew for a bit longer, sighing purposefully to drive everyone crazy.

"Could we just play a game or something?" I asked loudly, slamming my hands against the couch for emphasis on my bored frustration.

The room had been silent for close to ten minutes now as everyone just sat like corpses, not breathing, not moving, possibly thinking.

"Like what?" Emmett asked excitedly.

I slouched back into the couch with another sigh, throwing my hands down again. "I don't know. Not one of your stupid video games though. Not cards either. Or board games."

"Jeez, Bells, are you going to leave any options?" Emmett asked angrily. His eyes lip up then and he stared evilly at me. "How about truth or dare?"

I thought about it and Edward stared at me incredulously for actually considering it. I shrugged a final time and said, "Why not?"

Edward's eye went wide. "Bella, Emmett doesn't play clean truth or dare and there are no chickens. If he asks, you have to answer."

I shrugged again. "Then I'll just pick dare."

Edward groaned. "He doesn't play _clean_ , Bella."

 _Neither do I_ , I thought to myself. "Better than just sitting here doing nothing," I grumbled. Emmett looked ready to jump out of his pants with excitement and Edward was still looking kind of shocked. "You don't have to play if you don't want to," I offered to him, knowing he'd probably get pissed that I was calling him chicken.

His shoulders went back and he asked, "Who starts?"

We all looked at Alice who made a little "humph" then said, "Edward." Everyone stood and walked to an empty area on the white living room rug and formed a circle.

He smirked. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Do you think I'm retarded? If I pick dare you're just going to dare me to go easy on Bella, so obviously truth."

Edward gave me an apologetic look and I sighed and smiled at him for always trying to watch my back. "Fine then. Emmett, why is Rosalie always wondering how she ran out of hair products so fast?"

I bit back a laugh when Emmett looked a tad pissed. "Because I use them." He didn't even hardly finish answering when his devilish smirk got thrown at me. "Bella, truth or dare?"

Either way it was going to be something dirty and embarrassing. But I could imagine Emmett daring me to dry hump Edward for ten minutes straight so I picked truth.

"How many times have you fucked Edward in this house?"

I thought, and probably blushed even though I wasn't capable. "Twenty seven," I answered firmly, not including the times we just fooled around. "And that includes the time in your room," I added.

"Bella!" Edward gasped while Emmett got an altogether pissed look on his face.

"Alice, truth or dare?" I asked. We went around, and around. Alice picked Jasper, Jasper picked Edward, Edward picked me, and everyone avoided picking Emmett who was beginning to fume. Finally, it was Alice who picked Emmett.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Emmett asked with a calm front. Edward could see everything he was thinking and finally he decided on truth. "Before you changed Bella, what did you used to do in the shower after coming home from a night with her?"

Shocked, I turned to look at Edward. We'd never talked about this before. He stared at me with both an apologetic and a lustful look in his eye. "I'd think about how she liked to push my control and imagined what it would be like to just let go of my control for one night." He finished there.

"And?" Emmett drawled.

"No and," Edward answered. No one believed him, especially me for the look in his eye and the way his fingers purposely brushed mine.

"It's called truth, Edward, not lie," Emmett pointed out.

"I told the truth," Edward said calmly. "I answered your question.

"Not fully," Emmett pouted.

"Maybe next time you'll remember to be more specific," Edward said with a smirk. He moved on to Alice who picked dare and Edward dared her to not think about Jasper naked for five minutes. Which she obviously failed at because Edward sighed and rubbed his temples.

Alice looked pointedly at me, which told me it was time. I picked truth and she asked me who my first crush was. I answered honestly that it was Edward and he smiled sweetly at me. I wondered if I could do this.

I took a deep breath and looked at Emmett. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said with a lazy smile.

I wouldn't allow myself to doubt this. "Emmett, I dare you to kiss Edward, on the mouth with tongue."

The way everything looked slow to a vampire looked even slower to me. Emmett's lips parted in a laugh that died away before it came out. He could see I was serious. Edward stared confusedly at the side of my head. Until slowing he turned to look at Alice. I heard his jaw drop, as I assume she showed him Emmett's lips on his.

"No," he said flatly.

"Yeah," Emmett said with a head shake, "no way."

I stared Emmett down. "Chicken."

"Bella!" Edward gasped at me again. He really couldn't believe that I actually wanted this, and he probably felt betrayed.

Emmett's shoulders came up defensively. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was being called a chicken.

"What's one kiss, Emm, afraid you might like it?" I asked him tauntingly.

His shoulders came up higher. He leaned toward Edward who immediately leaned away. "No. I'll tear you into pieces if you even try."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Your wife obviously thinks it'll be hot so just go with it. One stupid kiss, Edward, for your wife."

"No, don't you fucking dare," Edward spat at him. Emmett jumped. He shot across the circle and crashed into Edward who smashed into the hardwood floor. Emmett was stronger so he held Edward down and he kissed him, hard. On the lips. And he tried to kiss him with tongue, but Edward's lips were clenched closed so tightly nothing could have peeled them apart.

Emmett growled as he pushed himself harder against Edward. Worse then being called a chicken was being denied apparently. Finally, he gave up and threw himself back across the circle to his spot. Edward wiped his mouth repeatedly.

"Not fucking cool," and "disgusting," and "I'm going to kill you," among other things were leaving Edward's mouth as he continued wiping it.

"That didn't count," I ruled.

I got two incredulous stares. "You dared me to kiss him on the mouth with tongue, I did that, it's not my fault he's a fucking tight lipped prude."

I shrugged, "Doesn't count."

"Does fucking too fucking count," Emmett yelled in a whiny tone, clenching his fists.

"That didn't count at all," Alice piped in. She gave Edward a pointed look and I could only imagine the things she was showing him. I was imagining the things she was showing him and I really would like to see them first hand. "Come on, Edward, be a team player," she said with a smile that said, we're going to win and you know it.

Edward turned to look at me so fast, I didn't have a chance to look away. "Why?" He asked me. His voice was perfectly heartbreaking. He felt so betrayed.

I couldn't open my mouth, or I'd say forget it because he could make me do that. I shrugged.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "you have to tell me why."

I opened my mind infinitesimally to him to say, "Because I want to see it," then slammed the barrier back into place.

"But why?" He asked.

Emmett huffed, "Because it gets her rocks off, man. Just hurry the fuck up so this can be over and done with."

Edward still stared at me. "Do you know there will be retaliation for this?" He asked me. He must have seen the slight confused crinkle form in my brow because he said, "Oh, Alice didn't mention that part."

I looked at Alice, who shrugged, looked apologetic, and winked at me at the same time. I smiled at Edward and shrugged. He looked incredibly disbelieving.

"Why the hell did I agree to this?" he muttered to himself and then closed his eyes and sat stalk still.

"You have to participate," I reminded him. He shot me a malicious glare.

He made the slightest movement in Emmett's direction and Emmett closed the distance between them. Their lips pressed together and they both kind of froze there.

"More," I said, surprised by my own husky tone.

Edward's eye closest to me opened, just barely, but I saw him peek at me. His hands moved up to Emmett's hair and his lips were the first to move against Emmett's. My jaw dropped as Emmett attacked my husband. His huge hands seized Edward's jaw and I saw Edward's fingers tighten into Emmett's hair. Their mouths started to move against each others and I saw pink tongues sliding along one another.

I think my arousal level alone threw the room into a frenzy. I very, very quickly peaked over at Jasper who looked to be concentrating very carefully, either on fighting off the arousal or forcing it out to us, I don't know. When my eyes scanned quickly over Alice, she was staring at me. I didn't think anything of it as I locked my eyes back on the two men before me.

I watched as their tongues worked in each other's mouths a few more times, then Edward lightly bit Emmett's bottom lip and shoved him away harshly enough to send Emmett scooting half across the room.

Edward swallowed loudly and looked pointedly at me to ask, "Happy?"

"You have no idea," I replied.

Emmett coughed lightly and though he was trying to be nonchalant, I think everyone noticed him readjusting his pants.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Emmett asked. He coughed lightly again, even though vampires had to no reason to cough. I think he was just trying to fix his voice.

"Dare," Alice chirped.

"Kiss Bella, same shit," he said.

Again with the slow motion. My mind contemplated the fact that Alice obviously knew this was coming, she hadn't mentioned it to me, but just like before, I could hear her telling me to just go with it. I saw Edward's smirk, and his lust. Emmett just looked eager for the show. Jasper was still concentrating.

I felt betrayed, then thought of how betrayed Edward had looked. I suppose he had probably felt about the same as I did now. And I couldn't say no. I had to go along with it because I'd just forced him to make out with Emmett. I realized that he would probably enjoy me kissing Alice as much as I enjoyed watching him kiss Emmett.

An idea flashed through my mind and Alice gasped, "Oh!"

I fought back a smirk and an evil laugh. "I'll do it."

Emmett probably looked the most shocked out of everyone. "Holy shit," he commented.

"But," I started, and Emmett groaned, "only if everyone agrees to do one more thing."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not telling, you just have to agree. So basically, you're picking dare even though it's not really your turn."

"Fine," he agreed.

I looked at Edward. "I saw what it was," he said.

"So what's this worth?" I asked him.

His evil smirk worried me a bit. "I suppose it's worth that, so I agree."

I'm not sure why I didn't really feel like I won. I suppose it was the nerves. I couldn't believe I was actually going to kiss a girl. Alice, at that. I mean, she was pretty, very pretty, and I guess if I were attracted to girls, I would be attracted to her. But she was like my sister and we'd spend the rest of our lives together and never forget this. I gulped.

"Ready?" Alice asked in a giddy, excited voice.

I nodded and leaned forward, closing my eyes.

"Don't forget you have to participate," Edward commented, evilly.

I shot him the same glare he'd shot me. He chuckled. Alice closed the gap between us.

It was utterly surprising when her little lips pressed into mine. It wasn't repellent, it wasn't awkward, it wasn't even that weird when I didn't think about it being Alice. So I let my hands search out her face. Her fingers lightly caressed my scalp.

"More," Edward said and I smiled against Alice's lips at his husky tone.

I was wholly stunned when I was being pushed backwards. Alice pushed me flat to the floor and laid there on top of me. Emmett groaned from somewhere in the room.

I was satisfied that kissing Alice was absolutely nothing like kissing Edward. When I kissed Edward, I couldn't even think, let alone notice what others were doing. When I kissed Edward, I forgot how to breathe, forgot where I was, forgot if anyone was around us, forgot my own name. Kissing Alice, I was more interested in everyone else's reactions than my own.

"Touch each other," Emmett chanted, in a breathy voice.

Alice surprised me further when her leg easily slid between mine, applying just the slightest amount of pressure to the apex of my thighs.

Is she really enjoying this? I asked Edward through my head. He nodded his head and licked his lips while I was still looking at him.

"Touch her," he said. I looked at him again to see if he was serious. He clearly was. Though, I don't honestly think he was in his right mind. The horny male part of his brain had completely taken over now by the looks of it.

Smirking now against Alice's lips, I opened my mouth and moaned quietly. Her lips parted with mine, she moaned a little bit too, and our tongues touched. I arched my body just slightly more towards hers.

I nearly laughed when I heard three very distinct male groans; Edward's was breathy, Emmett's was hoarse, and Jasper's was loud.

I moved my hands down her face to her shoulders and slowly down her arms. I could feel three pairs of eyes watching very intently. When I reached her elbows, I let my hands go to her sides. Her shirt was rode up slightly and she shuddered when my fingers brushed her skin. I continued lower to her hips and then I very lightly griped her butt. Jasper groaned even louder than before. For fear of him spontaneously combusting, I skimmed my hands up over her back and gently pushed her away with my hands at her shoulders.

As Alice went back to her spot across the circle, her eyes were heavily on Jasper, who was breathing loudly through his nose. A flash of movement took us all by surprise. Edward attacked Jasper.

I heard Alice laugh lightly and Jasper groaned even louder yet. Edward had Jasper flat against the floor, wrists pinned down. Their lips were pressed together and no one could miss the fact that Jasper was clearly grinding against Edward. We all felt how much he was enjoying it.

My eyes were glued to their lips pressing against each others, when Jasper tried to part Edward's lips with his own, Edward pulled away.

"Your turn, Emmett, hurry up," Edward muttered, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a standing position. He pulled my body tight to his and every last inch of his arousal was pressed against me. My knees went impossibly weak.

Jasper and Emmett met each other halfway, lips rubbing against each other roughly. I watched with a slack jaw as Jasper grabbed Emmett's hair and moved his lips down to Emmett's throat. Emmett groaned. Alice quickly slinked over and pushed Emmett away, attacking Jasper right there in front of everyone, sending his shirt flying into shreds.

Emmett muttered something about finding Rose and disappeared. Edward and I darted from the house. I vaguely wondered how far we'd make it towards home this time.


End file.
